


Огонь, истертый в пепел

by Cexmet



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Body Horror, Body Modification, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Language: Russian, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Проигравший должен заплатить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Огонь, истертый в пепел

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2014 для команды Мстителей.   
> Бета - Malahit.

Малекит горд тем, что его воины смогли пленить и доставить в Свартальфхейм самого короля асов, Одина Мудрого. Он мог бы прибегнуть к обычным пыткам, но считает их бессмысленными: Один был воином и, верно, перенес за свою жизнь немало боли, а потому едва ли его сердце и душу можно затронуть, терзая тело. Но есть иные способы причинить страдания пленному, и Малекит не станет отказываться от них.

Один не пытается бежать, он держится как гость, а не пленник, и порой это вызывает у Малекита восхищение, но порой — лишь гнев. Чем дольше что-то сопротивляется уничтожению, тем сильнее становится желание разбить это вдребезги, сжечь дотла. Именно ради страданий он приводит Одина в комнату, расположенную ниже темниц, под одной из последних сохранившихся башен свартальфхеймских дворцов. 

— Смотри, — Малекит вскидывает руки, и, послушный его движению, загнанный в угол свет оживает. Он — лишь эхо былого опаляющего безжалостного сияния, но его довольно, довольно Одину — чтобы видеть, а Малекиту — чтобы почувствовать, как в кожу впиваются мириады тончайших игл. 

Все — ради этого момента. 

— Смотри, — повторяет Малекит, и Один смотрит, он — пленник, которому не сбежать, не сорвать оковы, не найти себе нового мира в замен потерянного. 

Сейчас перед ним — то, что эльфы зовут «гнездом теней». Не все воины их народа появляются на свет естественным образом, зачатые мужчиной и женщиной в любви или хотя бы вожделении, — есть те, кого растят, будто смертоносные цветы, а почвой под их корнями служат чьи-то тела. Порой, в тяжелые времена, эльфы жертвовали собой, чтобы стать сосудами для теней, позволить вырасти внутри себя великим солдатам, которые приблизят победу, — но война приносит временами сладкие плоды, и народу эльфов давно известно, как использовать их. В этом гнезде теней заточены асы из воинства Одина.

Воины-тени растут долго, много дольше, чем зачатые дети, им нужен покой и особый уют, что по силам создать только искусным ученым. Эльфы потратили не одну сотню лет на то, чтобы довести до совершенства гнезда теней, — и их старания не пропали напрасно.

— Я собрал бы больше асов, но слишком многие из них оказались недостаточно крепкими для вынашивания теней. Прошлые поколения были много крепче. Позор столь измельчавшему народу. Сражаться с вами было не сложнее, чем с детьми, взявшими оружие отцов. 

Один не произносит ни слова в ответ на оскорбления. Быть может, он привык к ним за те недели, что провел здесь.

Две дюжины асов висят перед ним на крепких цепях, искусно врощенных в плоть лекарями эльфийского народа. Все асы одурманены, и, если бы не дыхание, их можно было бы принять за мертвых — но все же они живы. Дурманящее зелье течет по толстым стволам спускающихся с потолка трубок — в обхвате они не уступают запястью взрослого эльфа; на каждого аса их приходится по две: одна входит в открытый рот, другая — утыкается между ног, так что не знающий правды мог бы подумать, что трубка лишь одна и проходит насквозь. 

Малекит слышал, что к асгардским пирам подобным образом готовят скот, приковывая к стойлам за ноги и раскармливая с помощью введенных в глотки трубок. Бессмысленная жестокость — нет ничего отвратительнее, чем заставлять кого-то страдать ради того, чтобы подать его мясо на стол, а потом, когда мясо кончится, бросить кости псам. Асы, как великаны, как люди, — все они, порождения света, умеют тратить и не умеют создавать, а потому заслуживают кары.

Вздутые растущими внутри тенями животы асов отвисают к полу. Они уже изрядно разрослись, но со временем станут еще больше, еще тяжелее. Тени требуют от своих носителей многого, не сравнить с тем, что берут от своих матерей обычные дети. Они уничтожают тех, в чьих телах вызревают; появляясь на свет, тени рвут их плоть подобно тому, как разбивают скорлупу яйца птицы, — но скорлупа не кровоточит, она мертва и не знает боли, а заточенные в гнездах теней кричали бы перед смертью, если бы могли издать хоть звук. 

Малекит подступает ближе к асам, берется за трубку, тянущуюся ко рту одного из них, извлекает ее, и ас тут же приходит в движение, почти мгновенно пробуждаясь под тяжестью боли, нахлынувшей со всех сторон, — вынашивание воинов-теней болезненно, Малекит знает это. Ас широко распахивает глаза, но едва ли что-то видит. Еще недавно отважный и могучий, он беззащитен и унижен — пусть его глаза остаются сухими, он вздрагивает, точно в рыданиях, когда Малекит прижимает ладонь к его боку. Ас трясет головой, дрожь проходит по всему его телу, когда трубка, истекающая жидкой тьмой, снова проскальзывает в его глотку, — но ему не вырваться из надежных оков, переплетающихся с плотью, срастающихся с костью. 

— Боль и страдание, — говорит Малекит, — прежде были уделом моего народа, но теперь пришла пора воздать мерой за меру. 

— Чего ты хочешь? — нарушает свое молчание Один. Услышав голос короля, некоторые асы оживают, многие из них еще достаточно сильны, чтобы тщетно рваться к свободе. 

— Я могу прервать их мучения, если ты учтиво попросишь. 

— Неужели ты всего лишь хочешь еще раз услышать, как свергнутый король просит о милосердии? — Один качает головой. — Слишком мелочно для предводителя великого народа. 

Малекит на миг прикрывает глаза, спасаясь от неумолимого света, — для Одина тот едва заметен, но Малекита он обжигает точно огонь, новые раны на старые, и если бы тело, измученное эфиром и сожженное прежним светом, не было уже давно привычно к страданиям, он содрал бы собственную кожу, только бы избавиться от боли. 

До поры держа ответ при себе, Малекит подступает ближе к другому асу, и, прежде чем вытащить из его рта трубку, почти заботливо заправляет за уши растрепанные грязные волосы — когда-то золотые, теперь — неопрятно свалявшиеся. Малекит открывает лицо пленника, позволяя Одину увидеть знакомые черты. Тот остается недвижим, когда узнает своего сына — могучего Тора, сильнейшего из асгарсдких воинов, носившего это прозвание по праву, — но на дне единственного зрачка Малекит видит правду: страх, горе, отвращение. Один верил, что его любимый сын погиб в бою, как то должно герою, но правда отказывается страшна. Поверженный король может стерпеть унижение подданных, но сердце отца раскалывается от боли, когда страдает его сын, в этом уязвимость всех народов, что живут семьями, а не колониями: как бы ни были они отважны, им по силам вынести лишь собственные страдания. 

— Он принес мне эфир, заточенный в тело его возлюбленной, подтолкнул меня к победе, — напоминает Малекит, — и ты волен наказать его за это, оставив жить до тех пор, пока тень не вызреет. Или ты можешь наказать остальных — за то, что они были тебе верны, хотя их не связывала общая кровь, за то, что они не бросили оружия, завидев моих воинов. 

Один молчит. На миг он опускает взгляд, но затем снова гордо вскидывает голову. Малекит вырывает трубку изо рта Тора и позволяет дурманящему зелью тьмы вытекать на пол — оно, густое и липкое, расплывается лужей у его ног, но Малекит не отступает ни на шаг, он хочет видеть все, не упустить ни одного вдоха, ни одного движения. 

Тор медленно раскрывает глаза и видит отца. Понимание происходящего приходит к нему не сразу, он был погружен в сон слишком глубоко — даже крови аса непросто справиться с наведенным дурманом. Но затем Тор вздрагивает и со звериным рычанием дергается вперед, и все же ему не по силам освободиться, сколько бы ни пытался, разве что сумеет переломить собственные руки у основания плеч — оковы надежно вплавлены в плоть и кость. Хотя даже сумев вырваться из цепей, он лишь обрек бы себя на смерть, болезненную и долгую, ведь черными струями по тонкой трубе стекает не только дурманящее зелье, а без магии переменившемуся телу не выжить с тенью внутри. Малекиту известно о создании теней достаточно, чтобы знать наверняка все о происходящем с пленниками в гнездах: их внутренности разворочены растущими телами, безвозвратно сломаны, испорчены, и лишь магия удерживает в них жизнь, но кровь уже черна от проникшего в нее яда. Смерть близка, она дышит ему в лицо своим зловонным дыханием. 

Вынашивающие теней отвратительны, но также и великолепны, они — творения истинных мастеров. 

Тор раскрывает рот, пытаясь что-то сказать, но голосовые связки повреждены, и у него выходит лишь шепот, похожий на шелест осыпающегося песка или звук, с которым превращается в пепел бумага.

— Он зовет тебя, — говорит Малекит, и это не ложь: те, кто рожден в семьях, всегда зовут отцов или матерей, даже если те не могут им помочь, особенно когда те не могут им помочь. 

Воины-тени, такие, как принесший себя в жертву Алгрим, не знают ни отцов, ни матерей, они — порождения всего народа эльфов, созданные мудрецами и магами ради войны, их темная кожа неразличима в тенях, их зрение остро, а руки сильны, но Малекит не знает и не хочет знать, есть ли место теням в мирной жизни. Он хочет мести и рад видеть ее свершение. 

А еще — скоро рядом с ним появится новый воин-тень, тот, кто сможет заменить погибшего Алгрима, душой и телом. 

Тор снова пытается вырваться из цепей, поводит плечами, пробует дотянуться до нижних звеньев, но теперь ему не хватит на такое ни сил, ни ловкости. Если его отец прекрасен своей неподвластностью разрушению, сражением с подступающим отовсюду тленом, то сам Тор прекрасен в страдании — так прекрасны руины и разлагающиеся тела, из-под истончившейся плоти которых проступают кости. Медленная смерть совершеннее быстрой; Малекит не из тех, кто ценит бессмысленную жестокость, но порой готов признать: она может творить истинные произведение искусства. 

Один смотрит внимательно, как будто пытается разглядеть перед собой ответ, — но здесь есть лишь вопросы. Дело короля — выбирать за своих подданных, решать, какой будет их судьба, и однажды выбравший неверный путь король должен пройти по нему до конца, увидеть каждую жертву. 

Малекит милосердно возвращает трубку в рот Тора — тот вздрагивает всем телом, пытаясь вырваться из цепей, но затем снова теряет над ним власть, впадая в прежнее мертвое оцепенение. Настоящая смерть придет к нему всего через несколько долгих месяцев, когда тень прорвет вмещающий ее упругий сосуд и выпадет в брюшную полость. 

— Ты знаешь, каков будет мой ответ, — медленно произносит Один, по-прежнему гордый, как король, он держит внутри себя гнев и горе, не давая им вырваться наружу, они — точно свет пламени, скрытого под сосудом, невидимый огонь, пожирающий воздух вокруг себя. — Я выбираю воинов, оставь Тора здесь. Если я не могу спасти всех, я не позволю умереть многим ради спасения одного. 

Это — ответ истинного короля, но такие слова всегда стоят дорого, именно эту плату Малекит и желал получить. Один медленно опускает голову. Малекит видит, как яркий отблеск света замирает на металлической пластине, закрывающей пустую глазницу. Огонь внутри него выжег почти все, осталось совсем немного — и гореть будет нечему, останутся только угли и пепел. 

Малекит коротко кивает, отступая от Тора: 

— Пусть так. Я сегодня же прикажу лишить их жизни, всех, кроме твоего сына. Клянусь предвечной тьмой, так и будет. 

Сегодня он видит смерть Одина-отца. Затем придет пора Одина-короля, и тогда останется одна лишь плоть, без души. Совсем скоро. Малекит сумеет дождаться.


End file.
